bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Australia 9
|image = |version = Australia |host = Sonia Kruger |season = 9 |prizemoney = $250,000 |nomberofhousemates = 16 |numberofdays = 88 |winner = Benjamin Norris |runnersup = Layla Subritzky Estelle Landy |network = |seasonrun = August 13, 2012 - November 7, 2012 |sponsor = |numberofepisodes = 88 |viewership = 1.04m |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother Australia 8 |nextseason = Big Brother Australia 10 |numberofhousemates = 16 }} (other known as Big Brother 2012) is the ninth season of the Australian version of Big Brother. After 87 days, Benjamin Norris was crowned winner over Layla Subritzky and Estelle Landy to claim the A$250,000 prize. Twists *'Secrets Revealed:' Similar to that in Secret Story seasons, the housemates entered carrying a secret with them. They were divided based on genders upon their entry. At the end of the week, the group that would be able to guess better will be saved from the first nominations. *'Naughty Corner:' Brought back again since Big Brother Australia 6, the Naughty Corner was found in the Lounge Room was a room where a housemate who had done a violation will stay for a specific time. *'Nominations Super Power:' It is a special secret power given to a chosen housemate by a previous week's evictee. The Nominations Super Power gives an advantage to one housemate for nominations in a given week. The most recent evictee decides on which housemate they would like to have the power, without knowing what that power is. *'Intruders:' Brought back from the Network Ten series was the Intruders twist where aspiring housemates will try to get their place in the house as an official housemate. *'Surly the Fish:' A talking fish was put inside the house where it gives various commands to the housemates, some were mischievous while some reveals new twists, including the golden toilet hidden behind a shelf in the bedroom. *'House Pet:' This season had a house pet, a dog named Delilah. The House The House for this season, was given a makeover after four years of disrepair. The theme for the season's house was about the Australian architectural history, featuring three eras of Australian History. The 1950s, the 1970s and the modern era. *The Kitchen was now separated from the main house, which was designed to resemble a 1950s Australian home on the exterior while a typical 1950s Kitchen inside.. *The Rewards Room was brought back now called as the Captain's Quarter's having a Nautical theme to it. However unlike the previous series, they could only have a 24-hour access to the Rewards Room. *The Garden also featured a large triangular swimming pool at the center, with a small sitting area adjacent to it. There was also a barbecue grill in the patio. *The Lounge Room was designed resembling to that in the Sydney Opera House. *The Bedroom featured a mainly dominant violet theme. *The Bathroom featured lime green design where the laundry were also located. *The Utility Room is a regularly renovated room that has been used as six separate rooms often in relation to their weekly tasks: The parlour, The man-cave, A cafe, A Switzerland-style room, A zen temple. Also, the hallway to the utility room was used as part of "The Factory" task. Housemates Secrets Nominations History Game History Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Finale Trivia * Benjamin Norris is the first openly gay housemate to win in Big Brother Australia. ** Coincidentally, he proposed to his boyfriend who also named Ben, after he was declared as the winner * Out of boredom, the housemates created a song Oats a-la Layla talking about Layla Subritzky's oatmeal every morning. Big Brother then decided they create a music video of it just for fun since they've been singing it almost everyday. Category:Seasons Category:Australia Seasons